Larrin
Larrin is a starship commander from a race of technologically advanced Pegasus galaxy Humans known as the Travelers. In 2381, Larrin captured John Sheppard and Typhuss James Kira in their Puddle Jumper and took them to a damaged Ancient ''Aurora''-class battleship they had found drifting through space. The Travelers were attempting to repair the ship, but needed some of Sheppard's DNA to create an adapter, so they could use the Ancient technology without the Ancient Technology Activation gene. While Sheppard and Kira escaped and managed to take the Lantean ship into hyperspace, Larrin managed to persuade Sheppard and Kira to stop by flooding the bridge with radiation. She later discovered Sheppard sent a distress signal to alert Starbase Atlantis, which ultimately led a Xindi cruiser to track and attack the Ancient ship, killing everyone on board except Larrin, Kira and Sheppard. Working together, the humans used the Ancient ship's weapons to destroy the Xindi ship, but four individual Xindi made it on board the Ancient ship in a shuttle. Larrin and Sheppard killed three, but the remaining one survived and attacked Larrin. However, Sheppard convinced the Xindi to let her go, in return for his freedom. Eventually, other Travelers found Larrin's location and Sheppard convinced her to let them go in exchange for an alliance with his people against the Xindi. A few months later, Larrin, along with the Aurora-class battleship in the Travelers' possession and several Traveler vessels, aided the Atlantis Expedition in defeating the Asurans and destroying their homeworld. In 2383, she sent Katana Labrea to Starbase Atlantis for their assistance, since their first permanent settlement on a planet was destroyed due to the Attero device. Biography Early life Larrin was born into the Travelers, a technologically advanced race of Humans living in the Pegasus galaxy. Larrin's people long ago took to space in an effort to escape the Xindi, living their entire lives on board a fleet of ships. Though their nomadic lifestyle was originally a defensive action, by Larrin's time, it has become a part of their culture. By 2381, Larrin had become the commander of one of the ships in the Traveler fleet but the fleet was aging and her people lacked the resources to build new ships. Despite strict population controls, they were running out of space and needed to find new ships. At some point the Travelers discovered a [[Traveler Aurora-class battleship|derelict Aurora-class battleship]] which had been left in orbit of a dwarf star for thousands of years. They were soon able to access the ship's logs and learned that the ancient Lantean vessel had been abandoned by its crew after a Wraith attack had left it with a radiation leak from the main drive, along with damage to sublight engines and communication systems. Hoping to utilize the vessel to house some of their people, the Travelers attempt to restore it to operational status. Though they were able to use shield emitters to keep key areas of the ship clear of radiation, their efforts to restore the ship proved unsuccessful and, after two months of work, Larrin's chief science officer, Nevik, had been unable to restore full power to the vessel. The Travelers began work on a control interface adapter which would allow them to operate the vessel. However, in order for the device to work, they needed genetic material from somebody with the Ancient Technology Activation gene. Hearing rumors that a new group of Humans had arrived in the Kaleb system and was using Ancient technology to fight the Xindi, they set up a network of spy satellites around dozens of worlds with the hopes of making contact. Capturing Sheppard and Kira The Travelers' gambit soon paid off—one of the spy satellites detected the Puddle Jumper of Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and Captain Typhuss James Kira during a resupply mission to a paradise world and Larrin took her ship to intercept. Emerging from hyperspace as Sheppard returned to the starbase, Larrin's ship picked up a communication between his Gateship and the Starbase Atlantis, revealing the pilot's identity. Larrin could not afford to let them escape so Larin ordered her ship to open fire, shorting out the Gateship's systems and leaving it disabled. The Gateship was brought aboard Larrin's vessel, before the Travelers returned to hyperspace, heading for the Lantean battleship. Larrin's crew took a sample of the captive's blood before Sheppard and Kira were taken to be interrogated. Though Sheppard and Kira had the ATA gene the Travelers required for the control interface adapter, they were still unable to replicate the necessary control signals. Nevik suggested that their chances would be improved by reverse engineering the control signals from Lantean technology that had already been initialized, but this would require Sheppard and Kira to control the ship while they recorded the control signals. Larrin eventually halted Sheppard's and Kira's physical interrogation and allowed them to be fed, though she continued to question them throughout. When they remained uncooperative, Larrin decided on an alternate method of persuasion and had Sheppard and Kira taken to the hangar. On Larrin's orders, the hangar bay doors were opened to space, leaving Sheppard and Kira protected only by a force shield. With the threat of ejection into space if they failed to cooperate, Sheppard and Kira reluctantly agreed to help Larrin's people restore the Lantean vessel in exchange for Larrin's assurance that they would be released afterwards. Sheppard and Kira fight back Larrin ordered Nevik and Silas to accompany Sheppard and Kira to the bridge of the Lantean vessel and begin work on the sublight propulsion, while she went to check on the status of the shield emitters keeping the radiation at bay. However, Sheppard and Kira still did not trust the Travelers and had no intention of cooperating with them. Instead, they initiated the ship's engines with the inertial dampeners offline, sending Larrin flying to the floor as she made her way to the bridge and allowing Sheppard and Kira to overcome the guards. Picking herself up, Larrin attempted to contact Silas and Nevik, only to realize what had happened when Sheppard responded instead. Sheppard activated the ship's hyperdrive and Larrin was unable to prevent it from jumping to hyperspace. Larrin managed to persuade Sheppard and Kira to bring the ship out of hyperspace by shutting off the shield emitters protecting the bridge, flooding it with radiation. However, before they surrendered to her, Sheppard adapted the damaged communications array to send a distress signal and shut down the propulsion and navigation systems, stranding them while they awaited rescue ships from Starbase Atlantis. Nevik was uncertain whether they had sufficient data to complete the interface and take control of the ship, but Larrin refused to trust Sheppard and Kira near the controls while they took additional readings. Suspicious of Sheppard and Kira, Larrin instructed Nevik to check the subspace communications array and the Travelers discovered Sheppard's deception. They were unable to deactivate the signal, however, before it was picked up by a Xindi cruiser, which entered the system and moved to intercept them. Xindi troubles Realizing that their plan had backfired, Sheppard and Kira offered to use the battleship's weapons against the attacking Xindi. Larrin agreed and released Sheppard and Kira from custody, sending them to the weapons control room while she went to join the others on the bridge. Before Sheppard could activate the weapons, however, the Xindi opened fire, destroying the bridge and killing both Silas and Nevik. Unable to reach the bridge or contact her comrades, Larrin headed back towards the weapons control room. By the time she arrived, Sheppard had destroyed the Xindi vessel and moved on to the auxiliary control room. Using the controls there, he sealed Larrin inside the weapons control room, informing her that they intended to wait for a rescue to arrive, despite her concerns that more Xindi may be on the way. Larrin attempted to escape the room by using her knife to trigger the door control circuits. When Sheppard responded by cutting power to the room, she used her particle magnum to blast a hole in the door. Again, Sheppard stopped her by erecting a force shield to cut off her route to him. Frustrated, Larrin tried again to contact Silas and Nevik, but Sheppard assured her they were dead. When she didn't believe him, he activated the ship's internal sensors, confirming that nobody was alive in the forward section, but discovering a life sign in the next section to her. Believing it to be one of her crewmates, Larrin headed towards the life sign, only to be confronted by a Xindi, one of four who had managed to escape the destruction of their ship aboard a Xindi shuttle and board the Lantean vessel. Larrin quickly drew her gun, but the particle magnum was knocked from her hand by the Xindi, forcing her to fight unarmed. She was soon overpowered but, as the Xindi pulled his own weapon, Sheppard and Kira arrived and used Larrin's gun to shoot him. Though Sheppard had brought a portable scanner, allowing them to track the other three Xindi, the encounter had left Larrin's weapon drained of power and the Xindi's had been damaged. The three Humans began moving, but Sheppard soon detected that the Xindi were between them and the auxiliary control room. Since he didn't have time to deactivate the systems before coming to rescue Larrin, the Xindi would be able to take control of the ship if they reached the controls first. With no other weapons, Larrin suggested using the ship's drone weapons against the Xindi. Sheppard and Kira returned to the weapons control room while Larrin followed the Xindi and drew their attention. With the Xindi in pursuit, Larrin headed to a hull adjacent section and instructed Sheppard to open fire as she sealed the door to the next section behind her. Sheppard's shot blew a hole in the hull, killing two of the Xindi. However, the third had split off from the others and made his way to Larrin. Taking her by surprise and keeping her alive only long enough to question her. When Sheppard couldn't contact Larrin, he and Kira headed to her location, and was able to sneak up on the Xindi and press Larrin's empty weapon against his head. Sheppard took the Xindi's pistol and ordered him to let Larrin go, before allowing him to return to the Xindi shuttle and leave the ship. As Sheppard helped Larrin to her feet, she kissed him, taking advantage of the distraction to relieve him of the Xindi's weapon before using it to stun him and Kira. Retaking the ship Larrin headed back to the auxiliary control room, arriving shortly before three Traveler ships arrived, having used probes to locate the Lantean vessel. Larrin instructed them to send technicians to help her get the hyperdrive back online and a security team to take Sheppard and Kira into custody. When the hyperdrive repairs were nearly complete, Larrin visited Sheppard and Kira in the ship's brig, telling them that they had managed to gain control of propulsion and navigation systems using the data they had already acquired. However, although this would be enough to eventually reverse engineer the other systems, she still believed the process would go faster with Sheppard's and Kira's help and was unwilling to let them leave. Sheppard claimed that the ship would do little to improve the longterm chances for her people and suggested an alliance with Starbase Atlantis to take advantage of the war between the Xindi and the Asurans. Larrin decided to release Sheppard and Kira, allowing them to leave aboard their Gateship before the Travelers jumped to hyperspace with their new ship. Larrin subsequently became the commander of the new vessel though the Travelers struggled to restore all of its systems to working order. Reunion with Sheppard and Kira Some months later, a Human colony which regularly traded with the Travelers was wiped out. A closer investigation revealed that the planet had been completely leveled, a tactic inconsistent with a Xindi attack. A few weeks after the colony's destruction, the Travelers detected a group of seven Xindi warships orbiting a single planet. Assuming that the Xindi were planning something, Larrin took her ship to investigate. Upon emerging from hyperspace, however, Larrin was surprised to discover that the Xindi had departed, leaving only a single vessel in the area—a Gateship piloted by Sheppard with Captain Kira aboard. Larrin contacted them and agreed to allow them to land aboard her ship to talk. Larrin went to the ship's hangar to meet Sheppard and Kira but, when his team emerged from the Gateship along with a Xindi who was working with them. Larrin ordered her guards to fire on the Xindi, but Sheppard stopped them and Larrin had Sheppard and Kira taken and restrained while she questioned them. Sheppard explained that the Asurans had taken to wiping out Human colonies, and that Starbase Atlantis had been forced into a temporary alliance with the Xindi in order to attack the Asuran homeworld of Asuras and end the threat. Sheppard, needing more ships for his growing fleet, suggested the Travelers join it. Realizing that the Asurans were responsible for the attack on the Travelers' trade partner, Larrin agreed to consult the Traveler Governing Council in exchange for Sheppard's promise of help in fixing the remaining systems aboard her ship, but warned that working with the Xindi wouldn't be popular and she likely could not get many ships. Larrin's efforts resulted in at least six Traveler vessels agreeing to join the allied fleet, including her own. ( ) Battle of Asuras Larrin visited Starbase Atlantis while Federation scientists helped her crew to bring the ship to full battle readiness and attended a briefing on the battle plan given by Rodney McKay. The plan called for FRAN, a Human-form Replicator created by McKay to beam to the Asuran homeworld and absorb their nanites into her, fusing all Asurans together in a single mass. McKay would then lead a team to overload several Zero Point Modules around the mass, forcing an explosion that would cause it to compress further and create what he described as a "Replicator fusion bomb" which would destroy the entire planet. Around thirty Asuran ships were believed to be in orbit and the allied fleet would be responsible for keeping them occupied while McKay implemented his plan. The Xindi warships would spread evenly around the planet while the other vessels, including Larrin's own ship filled in the gaps. Larrin requested that Sheppard be assigned to her ship in order to control the Ancient weapons. Both Sheppard and Colonel Samantha Carter agreed. Larrin's group rendezvoused with the rest of the allied fleet before proceeding to Asuras. Upon emerging from hyperspace, they quickly engaged the Asuran ships in orbit. During the battle, one of Larrin's technicians detected an Asuran ship heading towards them powering its hyperdrive; Larrin notified Sheppard, who destroyed it. The fleet took damage during the battle, including the loss of a Traveler vessel, but Larrin's ship was able to survive until the Asuran mass grew so great that it began to draw the Asurans on the orbiting vessels towards it. When McKay triggered the destruction of the mass, Larrin took her ship to the rendezvous point, escaping to hyperspace before the planet was destroyed. After returning Sheppard to Starbase Atlantis, Larrin declined his offer to stay longer while the few remaining systems were brought online, claiming that she had other business to attend to. When Sheppard asked how he could contact her in future for "professional reasons", she promised to keep in touch with him through Starbase Atlantis before the beamed him out. ( ) A new colony By 2383, the Travelers had decided to establish their first planetside colony in a hundred generations. However, the colony was destroyed due to the Attero device, killing 3,000 Travelers and destroying two ships. Though Larrin was needed to help deal with the aftermath of the explosion, she hoped that the Federation may be able to explain why and sent Katana Labrea to Starbase Atlantis to seek their assistance. The destruction of the colony turned out to be a side effect of the Attero device, an Ancient weapon designed to destroy Wraith ships upon entering hyperspace, which had recently been activated by a lost Asgard tribe called the Vanir. Labrea teamed with Sheppard to help end the threat and destroy the advice. Before she left Starbase Atlantis, Sheppard told her to offer Larrin his help in establishing another colony. Labrea initially claimed that Larrin never spoke of Sheppard, but later admitted that she did and indicated that Larrin spoke very highly of him and his abilities. A new threat In 2389, Larrin faced a new threat, the Der'kal Empire, Traveler ships were attacked by unknown aliens for weeks on end and went to Starbase Atlantis for help. ( ) The Wraith war In 2390, Larrin and the Traveler fleet came to help the Federation fight the Wraith and she saw Typhuss again, she met Colonel Mariah Tyson the commanding officer of the . ( ) Fighting the Kazon and the Malon Later that year, Larrin came to aid the Federation in their battle against the Malon and the Kazon in the Delta Quadrant, the Kazon-Nistrim led by First Maje Jal Culluh attacked the Talaxian colony. ''Voyager was able to disable the Kazon raiders but their tactical console was damaged leaving the Valiant to fight Culluh's flagship alone. After a long battle the Valiant crippled Culluh's flagship's weapons and shuttlebay before he launched the raiders however the ship took some serious damage and was towed back to the colony. Later Voyager and the Valiant went back to Earth for repairs at Earth spacedock. ( ) Category:Humans Category:Travelers